Question: Rewrite ${(5^{-10})(5^{3})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{-10})(5^{3}) = 5^{-10+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-10})(5^{3})} = 5^{-7}} $